


Welcome back

by queenseptienna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Bottom Shepard, DLC: Omega, Light BDSM, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Slash, Top Kaidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard smiled at Kaidan. He was aware of how he appeared, full of scratches, armor battered and covered with blood not his own, a cocky smile and holding a rifle that would wet a Krogan’s undies. “Kaidan, here. Want to see my new rifle?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Pans!

“This union will bring benefits to both,” Kaidan said. The phrase was highlighted with a dark look, almost predatory and Shepard had suppressed a shiver of anticipation. But in the end they had not even had a free minute to explore the question, were often tired or there was someone to save. Possible that in this damn galaxy nobody was able to save himself? On the few occasions when they had managed to have sex - Shepard had not been seriously injured or Alenko was not trying to come off his head from his neck for the headache - it was pretty vanilla. In any case, Shepard had come to the conclusion to do something about and attract Kaidan in his own bed. And keep him from leaving. He was eager to try it on his skin all the strength of the Sentinel, to be the only thing in the center of his universe and possibly naked.

During the mission on Omega, he had a long time to think about it. While freeing the station with Aria and Nyreen Kandros, Shepard found himself alone, to wander the streets of the artificial paradise of smuggling invaded by Cerberus and he realized that, once cleaned up, he would have gladly spent more than a week of shore leave with Kaidan. Only two of them, without being recognized, free to wander along and above free to shut himself in a motel’s room for to make wonderful drunk sex.

The commander landed in the hangar shuttles with Bray, who went immediately after greeting. Cortez was, as usual, leaning on Kodiak and lost one of his many repairs, while James Vega was on the other side of the hangar to accommodate the armory with scrupulous attention. The two bickering as usual, but the sight of the big muscles under the shirt of James, Shepard got the idea. “EDI, you can tell the Major Alenko to get to the hangar? I have to show him a new rifle.”

“Certainly, Shepard.”

Well, it was not entirely a lie. In the last mission of Omega, John had not only brought home the terrible power of the biotic Aria T'Loak, but also a beautiful Chakram Launcher that would make crazy his companion.

“Hey, Loco” greeted him Vega. “I heard that you had a lot of fun on Omega”.

“Not in the way I wanted,” sneered the other, passing a look on the muscular chest.

Steve laughed, lifting the welder's mask. “I suppose you've given a good lesson to those assholes of Cerberus, right?”

“What can I say, guys? I’m the legendary Commander Shepard, I gap asses when they put a rifle in my hands.” John laughed, showing Chakram who carrying on his shoulders. Vega's eyes lit up at the sight and went to grab it. “Slowly, James. I have a lot of rifles that I could make you look”.

“This is the stupidest joke that's ever out of your big mouth, Shepard”. The three men froze at the sight of the Major Alenko who walked imperiously toward them. He glowed blue and was clearly pissed. Cortez is instantly swept out, muttering something about the repairs to Kodiak and Vega disappeared to the workbench with the excuse of having to finish assembling a gun for Liara.

Shepard smiled at Kaidan. He was aware of how he appeared, full of scratches, armor battered and covered with blood not his own, a cocky smile and holding a rifle that would wet a Krogan’s undies. “Kaidan, here. Want to see my new rifle?”

“Yes, if you do not see at all,” said the major, staring at the back of Vega.

“Quiet, you know you're my favorite gunsmith”. With another crooked smile, the commander deposited a quick kiss on the lips of his lover and put the rifle in his hands, pass it to take off the armor. “Enjoy the new toy, I've brought it on purpose. Or you can help me here.”

Kaidan Alenko was a patient man. He was known for three things: the incredible biotic powers, patience and a tendency to believe Shepard an idiot. For that, he followed him, rested his rifle at the counter and went to help his commander, dropping plates of armor in silence.

At that point John felt a little intimidated. The fingers, usually sensitive to Kaidan were moving fast and without much care, naked him quickly. Once finished, he saw him grab his rifle and devote no more than a few seconds of attention. “That's nice. I keep it. Now come on, you stink”.

A few moments later they were in the elevator, where still Alenko uttered a few words of circumstance on the mission just ended on Omega. Once in his cabin, Shepard went to wash away all the blood that had penetrated even under the armor. Fortunately he did not suffer any damage, event quite unique.

The major was waiting for him outside, on the bed. Naked. “Come here. On my knees, on your stomach”.

Shepard did as he was asked, warning again that pleasant thrill that haunted him since that day by Apollo. He settled on the legs of his lover, but was not prepared to rap that he received on the buttocks. A slap!

“Begin to count, asshole” growled Kaidan, again lowering his hand vigorously.

“Two!” shrieked Shepard.

Alenko was not sweet or kind, it was perfect. “You've been gone for five days, John. You have not even sent a communication and yet I know that you could do it”.

Another spanking.

“Three!” John gulped, while burning on the ass intensified. It was already hard. “I know, I'm sorry. But Cerberus had control of all communications”.

Another slap. Another. Yet another.

“I was terribly worried that something had happened and you reoccur even bringing me a souvenir? You’re an idiot”. The Kaidan’s hands struck merciless on the Shepard’s flushed ass. Kneaded the buttocks, ripping a cry unmanly. “I thought you had seduced by Aria. Shit, you were doing sweet eyes even to Vega”.

Shepard closed his eyes and let out a groan at the next slap. “Eight. Oh, come on, I was just flirting a bit. You know I’m faithful”.

.

Another slap.

“I hope so. And you’re all too enjoying this thing, to be a punishment”. The Kaidan’s body gave a biotic glow and a moment later Shepard yelled with all the voice he had. The major had spanked with a biotic whip, generating in him a strong mix of pain and pleasure. The skin tingled, the feeling of being at the mercy of a Kaidan finally unleashed excited him tremendously.

They went on like this for a few minutes, until the Shepard’s ass was not a bright red and his eyes full of tears - but his cock was still hopelessly hard. Kaidan spread his buttocks and exposed his hole. “You know, I find fascinating the view of the legendary Commander Shepard on my knees, trembling reduced to a heap of rags. Only that, to paraphrase what you said in the hangar, it will be your ass to suffer the consequences”.

“Oh god, yes.”

The lubricated fingers Alenko easily found their way, enlarging the John’s hole without he could resist. They had not even kissed.

“Kaidan…”

“Beg.”

“Please…”

“Please _what_?” Kaidan growled.

“Please! Fuck me, Kaidan!”

Alenko drew his fingers and trim yet another spanking. “I don’t hear you, soldier!”

Shepard bit his lip and finally gave in, screaming “Fuck me, Major Alenko!”

A moment later, John was on all fours on the bed, clinging to the headboard. Kaidan pushed himself inside him, slow but inexorable, but then Shepard was so lost in his world that the clutch was minimal.

It was what he had wanted since he had shared that lunch on the Citadel. The desire to be possessed by Kaidan, to be his, to feel him in the depths of the soul. There were only Shepard and the Alenko’s cock that pounded from behind, building his pleasure at every thrust. He wanted him.

“Fuck, I’m coming" groaned Kaidan before take off. John had no time to complain about the loss and shot himself on his back, with his ass flushed crawling on the rough sheets, ripping out a gasp of pain. But he had no time to think about it, because finally the mouth of Kaidan was on his lips and it was only a long battle between their tongues, more than a kiss. There were no winners or losers in that war, but only the pleasure to possess and be possessed.

Shepard came without warning, spouting come to the chin. Kaidan grinned, before bending over to lick it off. Few thrusts later, even the Major had come into him and Shepard welcomed with pleasure sensation.

“Do not you dare never to piss me off so” Kaidan said, kissing his sweaty forehead.

“Seriously? If this is what I get, I'll do it more often. I mean, biotic lashes, seriously? It's fantastic!” The commander laughed, snatching another kiss from Alenko.

Kaidan smiled. “Ok, ok. Anyway, thanks for the rifle”.

“You're welcome. Now trying to reload _my_ rifle.”


End file.
